The Usual
by Sabdot
Summary: After a rough day Sebastian is ready to relax. Quick one-shot. MorMor. Smut.


Jim opened the door to his flat and was immediately hit with the smell of sebastians cologne mixed with that of damp clothes that he had tossed into a pile on the floor and the stale odor of cigarette smoke. Jim sighed.

"If you're trying to be discreet it isn't working." he called into the other room. "Honestly Seb, you left clothes on the floor."

Jim turned to corner into the sitting room where he could just make out Sebastian's hair in silhouette, he reached out a hand and ran it through Sebastian's damp blonde hair, feeling the gritty residue of dirt that covered it. With his other hand gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Sebastian," he whispered. "What happened while I was out?"

Moran tilted his hand back to look Jim in the eyes. His face was also covered in dirt, his lips were speckled with dried blood and his bare chest had what looked to be scratch marks on it.

"The usual." His voice cracked as though he had been screaming or perhaps choking. "Kiss me."

"No." Jim teased, making his way around the couch. As his eyes adjusted he could see Sebastians naked form splayed on the cushions.

In a few jerky motions Moran was on his feet looking down into Jims eyes, he reached up a hand to cup his face and he whispered. "I said, kiss me."

Jim obeys, he let Sebastian guide him to his lips and kissed him gently, Sebastian returned it passionately, he moved his hand to grasp at Jims hair and he bit at his lip. As they parted to breathe he whispered "Take off your pants."

"No foreplay tonight?"

"Do as I say."

Jim began to undo his pants, he was felt his cock stiffen as Sebastian ran a strong hand under the waistband of his boxers. He let his pants fall to the ground as Sebastian began to bite at his neck, he was breathing heavily.

"You're excited." Sebastian massaged Jims cock, slowly rubbing it between his well trained fingers. Jim moaned in response. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me." Jim whispered. Sebastian grabbed jims shoulder and spun him around, he pushed him down onto the couch and pulled down his boxers.

"You may feel a slight prick," Sebastian joked as he slowly entered guided his penis into Jims ready body. Jim cringed and bit at the fabric on the couch. Moran kept his pace, slowly gliding in and out, the lubrication from his precum allowing just enough slide.

"Faster." Jim gasped.

"Well, if you insist." Sebastian pulled out first to add a bit of spit for ease and when he returned he began pounding him as hard as he could, Jim moaned loudly and as his fingernails dug into the fabric of the couch he could hear it the material ripping. Moran kept going, not wanting to pause for anything until he could feel his orgasm growing and then he slowed into it, let the waves of pleasure take him over before slowly sliding out.

Jim collapsed on the couch, breathless.

"Good for you too then?" Sebastian smirked. "I need a smoke."

"You know Seb, I think you have a bit of an oral fixation." Jim sighed and he turned over on the couch to face Moran. "I'm sure we could put that to better use."

Sebastian sat on the floor between Jims spread legs and looked up at him. "You seem to have gotten a bit bored with me, hmm?"

"I could be made to be interested. With some help."

Sebastian took Jim's cock in his hands and slowly started to work it.

"My God Sebastian, I don't know what's gotten into you but I won't be walking for a week at this rate. I think you owe me more than that."

Sebastian smirked, "Don't push your luck."

He licked his lips of the dried blood and dirt before positioning his mouth over Jim's waiting cock. He moved slowly up and down, circling the tip with his tongue for moment before continuing again. He let his hands explore the base of his shaft and scrotum as Jim Moaned in ecstasy. He began to rock slightly as he pulled at Morans hair. Sebastian pulled away just as he begam to climax and he let the cum drip from mouth on onto his chest.

"Look at you Seb, such a mess. Better get you in the shower."

Sebastian wiped the cum from his chin. "And you might as well stay there, we both know you won't be walking anytime soon."

"You've done worse."

"But you liked it." Sebastian used Jims boxers to wipe down his chest before giving him a gentle kiss.

"Every second."


End file.
